1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silver catalysts for the oxidation of ethylene to ethylene oxide, and especially to the preparation of catalyst supports or carriers having improved properties such that catalysts comprising the carriers have enhanced utility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parent application Ser. No. 10/118,192 filed Apr. 8, 2002 provides a comprehensive description of the prior art. The disclosure of said Ser. No. 10/118,192 filed Apr. 8, 2002 is incorporated herein in its entirety.
In said co-pending case, procedures are described wherein at least 25% of the surface sodium is removed from the support and partially replaced with up to 10 ppm lithium in a pre-treatment procedure. Suitably, the support is pretreated with a basic salt solution, e.g. lithium carbonate.